Robin (Batman)
' Robin' is the sidekick of Batman in most of the DC comics and cartoons, as well as the leader of the Teen Titans - his personality varies from a typical loyal sidekick to a more dangerous antihero depending on the story but he is continually shown as brave and clever but a bit too eager to prove himself to others. He has gotten an atomic wedgie by Mammoth(Teen Titan-Mother Mae Eye). Dick Grayson The very first Robin, Dick was an part of an acrobat family that belonged to Haly's circus. When the circus owner refused to pay the local mobsters for protection, they sabotaged the Grayson's trapeze act, resulting in the deaths of his parents. Bruce Wayne, feeling empathy for the boy, decided to take him in. It wasn't long before Dick found out about Bruce and Batman being one and the same and used his acrobatic finesse to become Batman's sidekick: Robin the Boy Wonder. Dick Grayson founded the Teen Titans and helped unite other teenage heroes in the fight for justice. During this time, he developed romantic feelings for both Batgirl and Starfire. By the time he was 18, Dick had outgrown his position as Batman's sidekick and changed his identity to Nightwing. Jason Todd After the first Robin left, Batman recruited another orphan to help fill the void he left. This orphan just happened to be a thief good enough to try and steal the tyres from the Batmoblie. Batman offered him a better life as Robin, though he would come to regret it for the rest of his life. Jason was violent, rebellious and impulsive, lacking the stealth and finesse of his predecessor. His hot-headedness got the best of him when he was caught by the Joker, beaten with a crowbar and trapped in a warehouse with a bomb. Years later, it was revealed that Jason had been brought back to life through a rift in time and space. He was recovered by Talia Al Ghul and trained to be an assassin. He formed a new identity for himself based on the previous disguise worn by his killer: The Red Hood. Jason clashed with the Bat-family many times, but has always been met with sympathy and forgiveness. He's currently on the run, but shows signs that he may come back as a hero. Tim Drake Tim Drake was not an orphan, but he was a genius detective with some athletic prowess. Tim figured out that Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson were Batman and Robin and approached them after Jason's death, hoping to reunite the team. Dick felt that he was too old to be a sidekick, but Alfred encouraged Tim to take on the mantle. Bruce reluctalty let Tim become Robin, but unlike Jason, Tim proved himself a true successor. Unfortunately, Tim was beset on all sides by death and pain. His girlfriend, parents and best friend were all killed, leading him to become more withdrawn and to take on a Robin costume that looked more like Batman's. Tim later became The Red Robin. Stephanie Brown Formerly the vigilante known as Spoiler, Stephanie was a crafty, albeit naive, young woman. She dated Tim Drake for a short while, but when Tim's father forced him to reitre from crime-fighting, Stephanie begged Batman to make her the next Robin. Unfortunately, Stephanie didn't have the discipline to be Robin, often jepoardising missions that tested Btaman's patience with her. He then had to let her go, knowing that she was going to get herself killed at this rate. Stephanie then went back to the Spoiler mantle, only to be beaten to death by the Black Mask. It was later revealed that Stephanie's death had been fabricated. She returned a year later first as the Spoiler and then later as Batgirl. Damian Damian is the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul. Staring out as a violent, spoiled brat, he challenged Tim Drake to the right to wear the Robin mantle, only to be chastised by his father. When Bruce Wayne was presumed dead, everyone close to him reinvented their identities, including Damian, who was to become the new Robin to Dick Grayson's new Batman. The two had a shaky start, but Damian began to view Dick as a surrogate brother and they qucikly formed a strong partnership after defeating Professor Pyg. In the New 52, Damian is now Robin to Bruce's Batman, hoping to bond with his father a little more. Their relationship is a lot more strained than it was with Dick as Batman, due to the two heroes having hardened personalities. Alternate Robins Carrie Kelly In The Dark Knight Returns, Carrie was originally a Robin cosplayer who decided to go out and become a vigilante after seeing Batman come out retirement. Despite not having any formal training, Carrie quickly established herself as a worthwhile Robin. In The Dark Knight Strikes Again, Carrie has taken on the guise of Cat-girl. Robin John Blake In The Dark Knight Rises, Bruce Wayne is approached by a young cop who managed to figure out that he was the now-retired Batman. Blake displayed heroic traits that that the older generation seemed to have forgotten, such as a dislie of firearms and killing, a willingness to put a child's life before his own and was extremely courageous, going up against several terrorists with a minimal amount of protection. When its believed that Batman was killed, Blake inherits the Batcave under his birthname: Robin. He then journeys into the cave and presumably becomes the next Dark Knight. In Other Media Robin appears in all DC-related titles such as comicbooks, cartoons and movies. The Robin most often used is Dick Grayson. Robin (teen titans).jpg|Robin in the Teen Titans animated series Batman_forever_robin.jpg|Robin in Batman Forever thCA01QJG7.jpg|Robin in Batman & Robin Batman-and-Robin-10-family-portrait.jpg|Robins past and present with Bruce Wayne and Alfred robin_18.jpg|Robin from the 1966 TV serial batman-arkham-city-20110822085232552.jpg|Robin in Batman: Arkham City young-justice-robin.jpg|Robin from Young Justice 846823-robin_batman_adventures_super.gif|Robin in Batman: The Animated Series Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Genius Category:Detectives Category:Vigilante Category:Heroes from sequels Category:Warner Bros. Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:In love heros Category:Orphans Category:Animated Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Fighter Category:Humans Category:Heroes That Have Lost Family Members Category:Jumpers Category:Kid Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Life Saver Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Non-Protagonist Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:1940's Debuts Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Type dependent on Version